Envisioning Daylight
by Kaye Nightshade
Summary: Why is it always his sister and not him?


**Title:** _Envisioning Daylight_

**Summary:** _Why is it always his sister and not him?_

**Character/s:** _Dan Cahill, minor Amy Cahill_

**Words: **_751_

**Dedication/s:** _To Caramel_ (freedominthestars) _and__ Snow_ (Snowstorm xD)_. :) You guys are just so awesome right now. :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Envisioning Daylight <strong>

He sometimes saw a glimpse of green, beautiful long auburn hair, and porcelain – but never the whole combination together.

He sometimes saw a pinch of chocolate brown, strands of dark-blonde hair and a set of gorgeous dimples – but can never imagine a person with those features that looks like himself.

He wondered why it was always his sister who gets lucky. Why was it his sister who saw those beautiful features instead of him? Why? No one can answer his question because he keeps it deep down in his heart.

_His locked heart._

* * *

><p>He can sometimes remember a warm hand holding his own; sometimes even his two feet. He remembered a perfect day with his sister at the park – mainly to have a picnic with the family.<p>

He thought, _Whatever happened to those memories? Whatever happened to his dreams of two people holding him in their arms? What happened?_

He did not know in the past – he was too innocent then. But as the time runs by, he started to know who the culprit of his parents' death was. He sometimes dreamed of killing the fiend – but it was wrong and it was not the right thing to do. He left his threats and plots to kill in his mind, where no one could see them.

_Ever._

* * *

><p>He lived all his life in the clutches of his <em>favorite <em>– note the sarcasm – _aunt_; a tiring life of no birthdays, thanksgiving or even a simple dinner out. He wondered why not his grandmother who adopted him and his sister, rather than the old grouch. He simply wondered.

He wanted to take his mind off of his parents' death and the adoption of their new "guardian" – that's where baseball card collecting started for him. He was very happy on what he had collected throughout his life span.

He and his sister lived their lives normally – except those constant pains wherein they couldn't celebrate a celebration like a normal family, nonetheless, it was a normal life.

* * *

><p>He was told that he was part of the most powerful family in the world. He couldn't bear the excitement when he was told – but before he could start they had a choice: a million dollars or a single Clue? They eventually picked the Clue and look where it had brought the two siblings.<p>

* * *

><p>They traveled all over the world because of that single Clue, there were multiple times he, his sister and au pair were almost killed, but they always managed to escape in the nick of time.<p>

There were many specific happenings at the Hunt in which they had joined.

In South Korea, his stuttering, shy and dork of a sister had actually made a crush at one of the most dangerous dilemmas of all times. He never really cared about it, but he sensed the crush of his sister fall, just a bit too at times.

In Africa, he discovered that he and his sister were Madrigals. But he acted as if it weren't a big deal and moved on.

In China, one of his and his sister's biggest fights – it included getting lost in a foreign country, getting kidnapped, breathing in chloroform from a handkerchief and witnessing how lollipops were made – he got through it. But what hurt him most was _his sister _– the cause of their fight was about their parents. She told him they were bad people. Of course, he would never believe that "rubbish." Ever.

* * *

><p>He was happy after the Hunt – they had won. The constant happiness of him not getting killed at every second relieved him. He was finally free.<p>

The Hunt gave him hardships, and also new friendships, but he would always be in gratitude to his sister.

He and his sister have grown more since the Clue Hunt, they had both learned that being together and being a family would always prevail – rather than fighting and arguing. And he was happy about that.

He sometimes had squabbles with his sister now and then, but they were minor. He also earned a _tiny bit _of respect to his sister – she now tries to take control of the situation rather than just sitting in the corner and waiting till it's over.

He also proved that he and his sister _can _survive without their parents in the Clue Hunt. They were an independent duo.

But until now, he still wondered: when was he going with his parents? Hope it would be a _long _time before that.

* * *

><p><strong>:)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

Beta'd by: **RageRunsStill**. :) Thanks. :D

A random Dan/Amy drabble/one-shot. :) Hmm, if you're wondering about the title - I'll give you a hint: it's about _realization. _It's just a poetic name instead of just typing "Realizations". :D

I was planning on joining this to the Madrigals prompt _light. _But I don't even think there's a word "light" in the whole thing except the title. o.O I'm gonna ask Joyce about this. XD (I feel so stupid right now. -.-")But it's like instead of the literal 'light' I meant here, it's like _Dan is seeing the light! _You know, that idiomatic thing? :) Yeah, I don't know if you take this all in... o.o

Thanks for reading and reviews are appreciated! :)

-Kaye Nightshade


End file.
